User blog:Seddiemonster/Growing Pains
Hey guys. It's me Seddiemonster!! I know surprise surprise. I am here once again to give you my fanfics. Sorry if I didn't get to finish iGo to Prom.... I lost my notebook with the story in it. ooooops :) Anyway I hope I can make it up to you by this lovely story. I will say that it is very mature. It doesn't have any lemon or.... well, I dunno if I can say that just yet ;) lol But it's mainly a really great love story between of course Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson. Enjoy!! '-Freddie-' Today, I'm going to the bar with my co-workers, Tom and Dave. Tom thinks I need to get out more and stop moping around. You see, I recently broke up with my girlfriend, Sarah. All she liked to do was suck up all of my money to shop for $2,000 shoes or get her hair done every week, which was an extra $200. I didn't mind giving her money when she needed it, but she "needed" it every week just about. Now that we've broken up, I don't know what to do. I've been in my apartment drinking my sorrows away. "Freddie, come over here and take some shots!" Tom yells from across the bar. You can tell he was extremely drunk. "Dude, you and Dave are drunk as piss! I'm the only one sober!" I yell back. Dave walks over to where I am. Sitting at a bar stool waiting for my next drink. "Hey, there's a girl over where I was. She is smoking hot." Dave says slurrish. "Look dude, I'm not trying to search for anyone right now. Seriously, I just broke up with Sarah." I feel like I had to tell him because I know he'll try to push me into the "dating" game. "Freddie, I'm telling ya. This one is seriously hot. Trust me, I know a good one when I see one." He smiles widely and then winks. "Really? Dude you're ex-girlfriend had a unibrow and two missing front teeth." It's true, his ex was hideous. "Okay, maybe Dani wasn't the cutest. But c'mon man. This girl is really pretty. Smokin' body and everything." "Alright, just show me where she is." I finally give up and let him show me to her. So we walk over to the girl. From behind, she has blonde beach curls. She has a pink blouse on that was sleeveless, kind of see-through that way you can see her bra. She also has black skinny jeans with high heels. Dave then taps her on her shoulder for us to talk to her. "Hi again.. uhm..?" I guess Dave doesn't remember her name. I hope it's not a difficult one. I'm not good with long names. "Oh hi, it's Chelsea." She tells us her name. Her voice is very light like one of the Kardashians. Cute, but lots to get getting used to. "Nice name. This is my friend Freddie. He thinks you're pretty hot." "Dude!!" I yell at him. I can't believe he just did that. Well yeah I can, he is drunk so... "It's cool. You're pretty hot yourself." Then she winked at me. "Why, thank you. Uh, can I buy you a drink? It's on me." "Yeah I'd love one. Thanks." "Haha! So, what'd I tell you man?" Dave starts to gloat. "Yeah yeah, whatever man. Hey where's Tom?" "He's over there talking to some red head." "Oh, well I'm over there if you need me dude." I tell him, just in case if he wants to go home. "Alright man, good luck." He pats my head like a dog. I walk over to Chelsea, where she sits on the stools. "So what kind do you like?" I ask her. "Oh gosh, you scared me. Uhm, I like martinis. Nothing really strong though." "Okay. Uh Marty, martini please." "Coming right up kid." He winks. "Wow, do you come here often?" Chelsea asks me. Probably because she notices I know his name. "Yeah I come here a lot. Especially on the weekends." "Same here. But not when it's packed like this. God, I feel so clastrophobic." She chuckles. I look at her laugh, and she laughs so beautifully. It's as if she has no flaw at all. I know when I laugh, I probably look like some goof. "Yeah I totally agree." I chuckle too. "Here's your drink ma'am." Marty gives her the martini. "Thanks." She sips on her drink. I grab out my phone and I see what time it is. It was 1:58 in the morning. I gotta get these guys home. "Chelsea, I have to run. But, I'd really like to see you again. If that's okay with you." "Aww, leaving so soon. Well I'd love to see you again too. Here is my number." She searches through her purse and grabs her pen. She writes down her number on my arm. "Great, well how does next Saturday sound? I'll take you out for dinner." "How does 8:30 sound?" She asks me. "Sounds like a plan. See you Chelsea." I give her a smile and walk away. "Oh you forgot to pay!" Chelsea yells. I walk back. "Sorry." I pay for the tab. "See you." I walk away. "Bye Freddie." She waves at me. I walk over to Tom and Dave. They're talking to a couple of women. The redhead and the perky blonde. "Guys, it's two in the morning. We gotta get home." "Oh okay. Well Suzie is coming with me." Tom grabs her by the arm. "Yeah and Brenda's coming with me too." Dave grabs her by the arm as also. "Uh okay then. I'll drop you boys off at your house. Let's go." I walk to the door. "Hey what happend to the Chelsea chick?" Dave asks me. "Oh I'm gonna see her next Saturday. I got her number." "Dude that's great. Finally you're gonna get some. Three months is just... whoa!" Tom says bluntly. "Thank you?" I sarcastically say. I mean he just told all of my business to two strange women. Thanks a lot bud. Well that was it you guys. I hope you liked the first chapter. Second chapter is going to have Sam and her point of view in this story. Byeee! :) Category:Blog posts